1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leakage detection device using the siphon principle, and more particularly, to a leakage detection device for precisely measuring a leakage rate even when leakage water collected in a water collection tank is small in amount.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional leakage detection device measures a level of water collected in a water collection tank, detects the water level changed with time, and calculates a leakage rate. Generally, when leakage water flows into the water collection tank, a change in a level of the leakage water is detected using a floating type, a displacement type, or an ultrasonic type. The floating type, the displacement type, or the ultrasonic type is generally-known technology, and thus, its detailed description is not provided. To provide a brief description, the floating type or the displacement type is a type in which a water level change is calculated when a member floated on water by a buoyancy of leakage water rises as a water level rises, and the ultrasonic type is a type in which a measuring instrument is disposed on a surface of leakage water, the measuring instrument irradiates an ultrasonic wave on the surface of the leakage water, a distance from the leakage water to the measuring instrument is calculated with the ultrasonic wave reflected from the surface of the leakage water, and a change in a level of the leakage water is calculated with the distance.
However, the conventional leakage detection device generally measures a change in leakage water collected in a water collection tank having a broad cross-sectional area, and for this reason, when the leakage water is small, it is unable to precisely measure a leakage rate because a water-level change is not great.